In the heart of Texas
by victoriatrevor
Summary: The need for stronger EU ties leads England to follow France to Texas of all places. France's strange behavior towards Canada leads to a trip down memory lane and some much needed honesty among all four nations. Old grievances and confusions are finally cleared up and ground is broken on building new foundations. Eng/Ame Can/Fran


No beta due to it being years since I wrote anything. General mistakes will be due to the same reason. Will include past mentions of America/England, Canada/France, France/America, England/Canada and France/England. Basically every combination you can think of with eventual England/America and Canada/France.

* * *

Chapter One

George Bush Intercontinental Airport was busy, crowded and warm. The air conditioning was doing its best but the relentless Texas sun was too much for it. The TSA looked through England's bag and asked the same questions over and over. Did you pack this? Do you have anything to report? How much liquid do you have? Seriously though, did you pack this? After the third repetition England finally wondered if something was wrong. If America had added him to the no fly list as joke again he was going to lose his temper. Finally the TSA let him go and started to harass the next passenger. England made his way down the airport as he tried to text France to tell him he'd arrived. He still couldn't believe he was in Texas of all places. He half expected to receive a text making fun of him and telling him France was really back in some Parisian café laughing at him. His phone buzzed.

\- Sent driver :)

Not exactly the most helpful text as he gave no information but better than a joke. England was making his way to the front of the airport when he saw a familiar blond head holding a pink colorful sign. The word WANKER was in large bold print on the front. England was annoyed to see it but at least it stood out. This was helpful as America was too busy flirting with a pair of young women who were standing near him to notice England approach him. He leaning casually against a wall wearing a pair of ripped jeans and equally distressed trendy t-shirt. No doubt the height of American fashion.

"You're my driver?"

America finally noticed him with a smile that lit up his face. "You're late."

"Your TSA does not care for me." England said quickly ignoring the effect that smile had on him.

America took the bags England was carrying from him and effortlessly swung them over his shoulder. "Sorry ladies. As you can see, I can't go since my friend just got here."

The girls made squeals of disappointment. America was always quite popular with women. The taller of the two girls, a brunet, gave England a quick once over and smiled mischievously. "We could do a double date."

England blinked and then blushed. Well, it would appear posh British gentleman was just as desirable as trendy American with the youth. Thank you Benedict Cumberbatch.

A small frown formed on America's face. "Sorry, my friend's too tired for that. I'll call you, all right?"

America started walking off as England bashfully followed when the brunet caught up with them and put a small piece of paper in England's hand. "Just in case you want to call too."

"Uh, thank you."

America ignored the exchange as he made his way to the parking garage but the frown on his face looked deeper. No doubt he was upset that he wasn't the center of attention for once. England silently followed as he texted France again.

\- You didn't say he was with you.

The response was immediate.

\- Y wouldn't he be? :D

England sighed. It was his country after all but America was so big. The chances of running into him while visiting were normally low unless you called him. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on with France and it was starting to worry him. He'd agreed to follow his boss's orders and get closer to France but he was starting to wonder if this surprise trip to America wasn't just going to cause more problems. He could already picture the faces of parliament when they were told he was in Texas.

A quick elevator ride and a short walk had America stop in front of what was to England the biggest truck he had seen a civilian drive. "Did you modify a Hummer?"

"It's an F250." This meant nothing to England so he ignored it.

England's things were put into the back seat while he climbed into the vehicle. Even with the step he had to pull himself into the truck. "Why would you drive such a thing?"

America laughed and turned on the truck. "We're in Texas."

America seemed to think that this explained everything and elaborated no further. The truck rumbled out of the garage and onto the road high above all lesser vehicles. Whoever was driving the fiat in the next lane must have felt awkward because they moved to the far lane.

"And why exactly is that?"

America shrugged awkwardly. "Well, I know why I'm in Texas and I know why Matt is but I don't know why you and Francis are, no. I was kind of hoping you would."

"Matthew invited me," answered England with a well-practiced poker face.

America gave him a sidelong glance. "Only because you told him you were looking for France. Which you were doing because….?"

England considered answering the question truthfully for a moment before settling on the diplomatic response. "My prime minister wants me to have closer ties to the EU."

England could have sworn that America's hands tightened on the steering wheel ever so slightly before he answered, "Ah, of course."

A small silence settled on them as they both understood that they were leaving a lot unsaid there. America had seen some of the parliamentary debates lately and they hadn't been pretty. Closer ties to Europe were a common subject but less ties to America seemed to be the main objective. Many in parliament thought the special relationship needed to be forgotten. He smiled as he also wondered how they would feel if they knew that on his way to better relationships with France, England had ended up in America.

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" said England in a low voice. It was rare for America to be honest.

"Yeah, Francis invited himself over and he's been acting weirder than normal. Hopefully you two can leave together."

Oh. Of course America meant it that way. England looked out the window as he tried to reign in his bitterness. "Weirder how?"

America hesitated. He wasn't sure exactly how to explain to England how surreal the last few days had been. He wasn't even sure he wanted to have this discussion with England. The history between them could make this conversation more awkward than it already was. "Just, talking about the past and stuff. Weird stuff he never does."

"Talking about the past?"

"Okay. So for example, this morning we're eating at IHOP. He's complaining about horrible American food and suddenly he starts telling me how he taught Matt to make amazing cuisine. They start reminiscing about it like it just happened yesterday trying to get me to tell them about Cajun cooking. I played along for a while but suddenly he started asking me about when Old Hickory visited New Orleans."

England frowned. He didn't like to remember when he'd seen Jackson in New Orleans. "Why?"

"I don't know. He knows what happened at New Orleans. He wanted to know about what _I_ was doing there. I don't get it. What does he care? And they've both been like this all week."

"Does Matthew normally do that?"

"No, not really. Only-..." Only with me, thought America as he cut himself off. Canada and he talked about themselves all the time but they were twins. It was to be expected. For Canada to suddenly be treating a European power like he normally did his brother was beyond strange. "No, not ever."

England thought back to his last intimate conversation with France. The country of love tended to reminisce about the past sometimes but never about other people's past. "It's not common for Francis either. We don't really bring up our personal history. Especially not battles."

"Right? It's weird. I remember him having a panic attack when you mentioned the bicentenary of Waterloo at the UN. Yet he brought it up during dinner yesterday."

"Waterloo? Bloody hell that's insane. Even I hardly bring that up."

"He's been mostly talking about himself, thank god. He hasn't mentioned anything that going to make me change the name of my fries again but some of the shit he's talking about is really starting to get on my nerves. Besides, he's been getting in our way all week."

"In the way of what? Why are you and Matthew here in the first place?"

America grinned. He'd been looking forward to breaking the news to England all day. "We're participating in the rodeo."

England's mind provided helpful images of men riding horses and bulls. "WHY?!"

"Why the hell not? It's the Houston stock show really, but we're also in some of the events."

America's obsession with being a cowboy was sometimes terrifying. England had a sudden thought that horrified him. "Is France?!"

America burst out laughing. "Hell no. He's been having the worst week of his life. He's been eating off food trucks and smelling all the animals. It's been great. If he wasn't being so weird it'd be the best thing ever."

None of that made any sense. Why the hell was France here?

"I'm sure you'll love it too," said America with absolute glee.

"No. I rather think I won't."

* * *

Houston's concrete jungle somehow led them to a quiet neighborhood with large trees and big rambling houses. England checked his phone to make sure they were still in the city and saw that not only were they in the city, they were practically in the middle of it. America pushed a button above his head and the front gate opened to let the large truck through.

"Is this house yours?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I just borrow it when I come to the rodeo. It belongs to a friend of Perry."

Questions were on the tip of his tongue instantly but England decided to ignore them. He wasn't here to get involved with American politics. On the large verandah in front of the house was standing France looking a little warm under the collar.

"My dear Arthur, how good to see you. I thought I was going to have to endure this madness by myself."

England climbed carefully out of the truck while America grabbed his things and complained under his breath about France. The Frenchman was wearing fresh cotton clothing that would have looked more at home in the Riviera. "Why are you here at all you bloody wanker?"

France winked at him as he held out a hand to lead him inside. "Do not worry about that my dear. I shall make up for it superbly."

England pointedly ignored France's hand and walked on ahead of him into the house. America took advantage of the situation and hung one of England's bags on France's arm. "Thanks for the help."

As soon as he stepped into the house England stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Canada was on the couch playing a game on America's latest video box thing and wearing western clothing. A red button down shirt, denim jeans and black cowboy boots transformed him from the shy little boy England pictured him as to a rough and tumble man. It was only when he saw England and smiled that the image cracked a little.

"Hi Arthur! It's so nice of you to be here."

France slid a hand around England's waist and whispered into his ear. "It's worth the trip, is it not?"

England tried not to think about how much Canada looked like his brother at the moment. "Hands to yourself Frog. Matthew, it's good to see you too. Alfred said you're in the show?"

"Just the bull riding and saddle bronc riding this year. We did bareback riding last year but it was too many events to prepare for."

France slithered around England to get nearer to Canada. "Tell me more about this bareback riding Mathieu."

England rolled his eyes and turned back to America who was also standing near the door. He didn't seem any more pleased with France's innuendo. "Matt, give me a hand will you. I still need to go change for the show."

"Are we only looking at animals again today?" asked a bored France from the first floor as England and the North Americans went upstairs to the guest rooms.

"No, we actually get to ride horses today," yelled back America in what seemed like an unnecessarily loud voice to England. This trip was already relaxing him.

Canada smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Arthur. Francis keeps asking the same question every day. I don't think he liked the stock show much."

"He should leave then," said America pointedly at Canada as he went into what was presumably his room to change.

Canada ignored his brother and showed England to his room. "We're going to be leaving to the show in a bit. Are you coming with us?"

England wondered about America's words earlier. If France was acting strangely around Canada it probably meant the European nation was trying to seduce him. It wasn't the common way he went about it but it wasn't completely out of character either. America had never dealt with him in that way so he might be confused but England knew better. France would continue to be a nuisance until he got what he wanted or he was distracted by someone else. Seducing France wasn't exactly what he'd originally set out to do but it would solve both problems.

"Yes, I am. Until Francis changes his mind at least."

Canada smiled pleasantly at his old mentor. "I don't think he's going to be leaving soon."

"Why is that?" asked England as he put away his things in the closet.

"Oh, just a hunch."

England looked at Canada's face carefully. He wasn't sure if it was just the change in clothes but something made England think that France wasn't the one in control of the situation. Canada simply smiled back and England was disturbed at the thought that the expression was permanently on Canada's face.

Before he could analyze things any further America started yelling for his brother's help in finding his hat. Canada excused himself with a small apology and went to help him. England finished putting away his things and went downstairs with France. He found him on the verandah again smoking a cigarette.

France politely offered one and England accepted. As France lit it for him England leaned nearer to his European compatriot. "Do you know why I'm here?"

France closed his lighter with a snap and took a drag from his own cigarette. "I've heard rumors that your parliament is quite upset."

"They want greater ties to the EU."

France smiled pleasantly. "Among other things. Embarrassing infatuation with the United States was the phrase that most intrigued me."

England didn't give France the satisfaction of a reaction. "Yes, well. Time to move on from all of that."

"Dearest, you've said that before."

"Don't call me that." England swallowed his pride and put a hand on France's shoulder. "Let us go to Calais. The last place I want to be in is Texas."

France leaned on the railing away from his old friend and enemy. "If you still desire to go next week I will happily accompany you but this week I stay here. I have something to take care of."

"You are trying to get Matthew into your bed."

"Do not insult me Arthur. If that is what I wanted it would not take me a week."

England looked suspiciously at France. "You're not going to sleep with him if you get the chance?"

France laughed deep in his throat. "I did not say that."

America picked that moment to walk out of his house then wearing full cowboy gear. A blue button down with twin white stars at the collar, denim jeans, cowboy boots and a white cowboy hat had transformed him just as much as it had his brother. He looked like he'd stepped out of a western. "Are you two done cozying up? It's time to go."

"Oui. We are ready to get inside of your ugly tank."

America ignored him and started throwing equipment into the back of the pickup. France took the opportunity to step next to England and whisper in his ear. "Close your mouth Angleterre. You are drooling on your shirt."

"Fuck off frog."


End file.
